


Write It Out

by sunshinexbomb



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, like you will get cavities from the sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinexbomb/pseuds/sunshinexbomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The whiteboard was a relic left behind by the former tenants and Liam never bothered to take it down because it was cute and useful and reminded him of Chandler and Joey’s apartment from <em>Friends</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Write It Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written based on Elisha's lovely [Ziam Whiteboard](http://elisguiltypleasures.tumblr.com/tagged/ziam-whiteboard) posts on tumblr. So much fluff in this I can't even.

Liam’s not completely sure exactly when Zayn moved into his flat – just like many other things in their relationship, it just seemed to happen naturally.

He does remember that they’ve been using the small whiteboard attached to the back of his door long before Zayn’s toothbrush became a permanent fixture in his bathroom and his laundry began mixing in with Liam’s.

The whiteboard was a relic left behind by the former tenants and Liam never bothered to take it down because it was cute and useful and reminded him of Chandler and Joey’s apartment from _Friends_.

Everyone made ample use of the whiteboard, leaving Liam little messages during the day. He had classes at uni in the morning and work at the local bookshop most afternoons, but that never stopped the others from crashing in his flat. It was partly because he had the largest place, but Liam knew it was mostly because he had the best stocked fridge.

Liam would often come home to see “Your mum called, make sure to give her a ring ;) x” written in Harry’s tiny script or “out of beer. don’t get the cheap stuff anymore.” in Niall’s messy scrawl displayed on the board.

Liam’s favorite thing to see on the whiteboard was Zayn’s “quote of the day”. Usually they weren’t quotes as much as they were the random thoughts floating around in Zayn’s head.

Sometimes there were odd facts (“did you know that cats sleep 16 to 18 hours a day. wish i could sleep that much aha :) - zayn x”) or Zayn’s supposedly philosophical wonderings (“do you think there are multiple infinities? like ours cant be the only one right? there has to be more than one out there… - zayn x). other times they were signed off with small doodles or drawings (once after they started officially dating there was a rather graphic drawing that Liam hastily erased, blushing red, but he had no problem recreating the scene later that night when Zayn had gotten back from work).

It didn’t really matter what was on there, if it was in Zayn’s handwriting, it always made Liam smile.

Liam wakes up early one lazy Saturday morning, limbs tangled in Zayn’s. The older boy’s head is resting on his chest and his breath is coming out deeply and evenly. Zayn’s eyes are closed, his long eyelashes splayed out across his cheeks and his usually sharp features appear soft and almost child-like in his sleep. Liam can’t help the smile that spreads across his face as he gently rubs behind Zayn’s ears and presses a soft kiss to his lips.

Zayn makes a soft noise of approval, but he doesn’t really wake. Liam’s not that surprised; he knows from experience that it takes a lot more to awaken Zayn from slumber.

Liam lies there for a few more minutes, soaking in the quiet and the gentle rise and fall of Zayn’s chest against his stomach and the way the sunlight filters through the closed blinds and makes dancing patterns in the space between Zayn’s bare shoulder blades.

It’s not long before Liam’s stomach gives a loud growl, reminding him that he needs to feed himself. Liam sighs and gently untangles himself from Zayn who frowns from the sudden loss of warmth and contact. Zayn rolls over in his sleep and clutches onto a full body pillow at his side while Liam watches with a fond smile on his face.

After doing a few stretches to wake his still sleepy bones, Liam walks into the kitchen and sets the kettle on the stove. He simply cannot start the day without a cup of Earl Grey and knows Zayn is nothing without his Yorkshire. He’s about to grab the milk out of the fridge when he notices a message left on the whiteboard.

“Ran out of milk so we stole yours. Love you, Li! – Lou & Haz xx”

Liam sighs in frustration and turns off the kettle. Him and Zayn could probably go without tea for a day (or just drink it without milk – Louis always did say it was an abomination to put milk in Earl Grey) but they would need to get milk eventually. He contemplates popping by his neighbors flat and asking to borrow some but decides against it once he sees it’s still quite early in the morning and he knows they always sleep in on weekends. Finally he decides to drop by the corner store and grab a carton.

After slipping on his trainers, Liam grabs his keys and wallet and leaves a message for Zayn on the whiteboard: “z, out to buy milk. dont miss me too much. x, liam”

He’s pretty sure Zayn won’t wake up in the ten minutes it takes him to make a run to the store, but its best to be on the safe side. They leave each other messages for everything, even if it’s just a simple “morning sunshine! luv u, see u @ diner 2nite xxx” from Liam before he goes to uni or a “having pints @ the pub w/ nialler. join us if you want, babe! love you :) x” from Zayn when he goes out for the night.

Liam loves the messages because it makes him feel connected to Zayn even when he’s not there. There’s something special about knowing that Zayn took those few extra moments to mention that he loves Liam even though he really didn’t need to.

As he’s walking down the block, Liam sends a text message to Louis: _stop steeling our food. im gunna chng the locks on u guys!_

It’s not the first time Liam’s threatened this, and he’s yet to follow through with it. Louis, Harry, and Niall know very well that he’ll never actually do it, but at least he’s trying to be assertive.

Liam’s at the counter, fishing for extra change in his pocket to pay for the milk when he gets a reply: _Learn to spell like a proper adult and we’ll talk xx_

Liam glares at his phone while he waits for his receipt. Louis’s the last one who should be telling him to do anything like an adult, especially when him and Harry can’t even do the shopping properly.

He’s halfway down the block again when his phone buzzes once more. He opens it, expecting another text from Louis, but he smiles in surprise when he sees it’s actually Zayn.

_hey, where’d you go, babe? bed feels too lonely without you :( xx_

Liam rolls his eyes because the text is corny, and it’s obvious that Zayn hasn’t even bothered to get out of bed and check if Liam’s actually out of the flat or not, but it’s also sweet so he replies quickly.

_went 2 get sum milk. lou and haz knicked ours. b bak soon :) xxx_

When Liam gets back to the flat, carton of milk in one hand, he sees Zayn sitting at the breakfast table, wrapped up in the duvet from their bed. His head is propped up on his hand, further messing up his already disheveled hair, and his eyes are still heavy-lidded with sleep.

“Hey, you’re back,” he says with a slow smile and a yawn, voice cracking slightly, “missed you.”

Liam laughs and places the milk on the counter. “You’ve been awake what, like five minutes? We haven’t been apart for long.”

“Still missed you. Five minutes is way too long when we should be spending all day together. Come here,” Zayn opens his arms invitingly and Liam automatically moves towards them.

He plops down on Zayn’s lap despite the fact that there is a blatantly vacant chair next to him. Zayn wraps his arms around Liam, also covering him in the duvet, and Liam snuggles his nose into the crook of Zayn’s neck. He breathes in deeply and takes in the scent of sleep and last night’s cologne and laundry detergent that Liam has taken to associate with Zayn in the morning.

“I always miss you too much,” Zayn mumbles, and Liam can feel the words reverberate in his throat.

“Huh?”

“On the board. It says not to miss you too much. Missing you even a little bit is missing you too much and I miss you whenever you’re not right here with me.”

Liam laughs again because sometimes Zayn says stuff like this and it’s ridiculously lame but it’s also so sweet that he can’t help but feel that weird flutter in his chest and stomach.

He leans down and presses his lips gently against Zayn’s and peppers them with soft, slow kisses. Zayn presses back a little more forcefully, deepening the kisses, and then groans in frustration when Liam pulls away. Liam grins and places one last kiss on the tip of Zayn’s nose.

“How ‘bout some tea before we take this any further?”

Zayn groans again and nips at Liam’s collarbone playfully. “Yeah, okay, tea sounds good. But we’re definitely picking this back up right here.”

“Deal,” Liam giggles as Zayn’s breath tickles over his neck, “we have the whole day to continue.”


End file.
